


Happy Birthday Tom

by cami611



Series: Genderfluid Marco Series [2]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Panty Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cami611/pseuds/cami611
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco gives himself to Tom for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Tom

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. Please ignore any errors.  
> Here's what Marco's wearing. https://www.etsy.com/listing/111609710/bunny-rabbit-hoodie-ears-kawaii-very

At 4:45 p.m. on Friday, Marco was keeping Marshmallow company on Tom’s bed. He kept checking the time on his cellphone two or three times a minute. When 4:49 finally arrived, Marco picked Marshmallow up from the bed. He sat his cell phone on Tom’s bedside table, and moved Marshmallow to his habitat inside Tom’s closet.

“You’re not going to want to be on the bed when I give Tom his present, trust me.” Marco said to the bunny after he sat him in his cage. Marshmallow simply scrunched his nose at Marco a few times. “We’ll come back for you in a little bit.” Marco responded giving the bunny a few small pats on the head. With Marshmallow secured, Marco turned to Tom’s mirror to observe Tom’s ‘present’. He was dressed in a soft gray hoodie with large floppy bunny ears attached to the hood. His naked legs were visible below the hem of the hoodie. Marco blushed at his reflection and turned away. Walking back to Tom’s bed, Maroc continuously tugged on the hem of the hoodie. He squirmed to the middle of Tom’s bed, and, once settled with his feet together, knees bent, feet resting beside his hip; spent a few moments pulling the hem of the hoodie further down his thighs. 

With the hem situated mid-way down his thighs, Marco pulled a length of red lace ribbon from the hoodies right pocket. He quickly wound the ribbon around his wrists and used his teeth to tie the ends of the ribbon together into a bow.

With his bound wrists Marco pulled the bunny ear clad hood onto his head. He adjusted the ears so they fell to the side of his face. There was a muffled sound of shuffling from behind the door.

“Shit.” Marco whispered, settling his bound hands on his lap. Tom entered the room with his eyes focused on the door handle. He firmly shut the door and removed his sport jacket placing it on the back of the door handle. Tom, finally, turns. He freezes when his eyes land on Marco.

“Happy Birthday.” Marco says, blushing and shifting on the bed. At his motion the hoodie reveals another inch of Marco’s bare thighs. A smile spreads across Tom’s face as he makes his way toward the fit wrapped Marco was sitting on his bed. Tom leaned forward cupping Marco’s cheek in this hand. 

“You look amazing.” Tom said, brushing his thumb across Maroc’s cheek. “You did this for me?”

“Yeah, well-” Marco trailed off shrugging his shoulders and blushing. “Happy birthday.” he said again, his eyes focused on the bedspread beside his knee. He lifted his hands from his lap, “Are you going to unwrap me?” Marco asks. Tom smirked dragging the hand on Marco’s cheek below his chin and gently lifting Marco’s face until their eyes meet. 

“I think I’m going to take a minute to admire my gift.” Tom chuckled, “You put a lot of effort into this. I don’t want to mess you up just yet.” Tom’s eyes traveled the length of Marco’s body as he said this. The hand holding Marco’s chin wandered behind his head. Tom cupped Marco’s neck and brought the blushing boy into a deep kiss; his other hand settling on Marco’s grey covered hip. Marco lifted his bound wrists to Tom’s chest, and twisted his hands into the fabric of Tom’s shirt. Tom followed Marco’s tugging hands and crawled onto the bed in front of Marco. He trailed the hand on Marco’s hip to his chest, and pushed the other boy to lay beneath him. The hand on Marco’s neck wound itself into his hair.

Tom’s other hand grasped Marco’s ribbon wrapped wrists and unwound them from his shirt. He kissed the ribbon where it was tied and guided Marco hands to rest on the bed above his head. Marco turned his head away from Tom at this and gently pulled his hands closer to his head. Tom let the hands move an inch before tightening his hand still holding the ribbon. Marco turned to Tom with wide eyes. Tom smiled and kissed the corner of Marco mouth. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Tom asked.

“No,” Marco said, shaking his head he took a deep breath in, “I’m okay.” he sighed. Tom smiled down at Marco and pet his wrists just below the ribbon. He lifted himself up onto his knees to hover above Marco and used his free hand to unzip Marco’s hoodie. As the zipper traveled down it revealed more and more of Marco’s flesh until just above his hips. Here the hoodie parted to show red lace panties that matched the ribbon around Marco’s wrists. 

“Wow.” Tom’s eyes widened as he took in the sight before him. Marco began to squirm under Tom’s gaze. Tom leaned down to Marco’s ear and whispered “You’re perfect.” Marco’s persistent blush spread down his neck, but he was now still beneath Tom. Tom nibbled on Marco’s ear, following his blush with a trail of kisses down Marco’s neck and to his chest. He used the horns on top of head and his free hand to push the hoodie open around Maroc’s chest. He gently ran his nails down Marco’s side leaving light pink streaks in their wake, and placed a biting kiss at the base of Marco’s neck. Maroc arched towards Tom’s mouth.

“Stop teasing.” Marco whined, once again squirming in Tom’s grasps. His wrists lightly tugging where Tom held them to the bed. Tom sucked one of Marco’s nipples into his mouth and hummed around it in answer. 

“Tom!” Marco shouted. Tom nipped and licked at the bud between his lips a few times before moving to give the other a similar treatment. Marco painted harshly and moaned. He spread his legs and wrapped one around Tom’s waist. “Tom, please.” Marco moaned pulling at his restrained hands.

“Keep your hands right here.” Tom said, gently pushing Marco’s bound hands into the mattress. “Move them and I’ll stop.” Tom waited for Marco to meet his eyes before asking, “Okay?”

Marco nodded his head, “Okay. Yes. Just, please-” 

Tom smiled and trailed the hand that had been holding Marco’s wrist past his arms and down his ribs to settle on his hip. “Stay right here.” Tom said. He moved off Marco and started stripping off his shirt while walking to his dresser. Once there, Tom let his shirt fall to the floor and removed his pants. He opened the top drawer to his dresser and rummaged around in the drawer for a moment before shutting the drawer and turning back towards Marco. He was still resting on the bed where Tom had left him. Only his head had moved to observe Tom’s journey. His hands had fisted themselves in the blanket about his head. Tom smirked at Marco and showed him the items in his hand: a glass jar and a foil packet. 

Tom took the foil packet between his teeth and set the jar in his hands on fire. A moment later the flames extinguished. Tom placed the items on the far side of the bed next to Marco’s hip. He pulled off his black boxers before crawling back between Marco’s legs. 

“Ready?” Tom asked, smirk still firmly in place. Marco raised his legs so his heels rested in the small of Tom’s back, knees snug against Tom’s ribs, and nodded. Tom leaned down to Marco’s panty clad hips and placed a kiss on Marco’s hip bone where red lace gave way to naked skin. He trailed kisses from one hip to the other stopping briefly to suck patches of skin into his mouth for extra attention. Marco pushed his heels into Tom’s back and arched his back. Tom trailed his mouth lower breathing over Marco’s erect length. He licked at the head of Marco’s cock where it poked above the waistband of the panties. Marco let out a whimper when Tom let his mouth rest over Marco’s stiff cock. Tom licked Marco though the lace and sucked the head of Marco’s cock into his mouth. 

“Shit, Tom.” Marco moaned, his hips pushing up towards Tom’s mouth, knees squeezing Tom’s ribs. His nails bit into his palms. Tom place one hand on Marco’s hip, and used the other to reach for the warm glass jar by Marco’s hip. He twisted the lid off, and dropped it off the side of the bed. The hand on Marco’s hip feel to his outer thigh and tapped the flesh there.

“Open up.” Tom breathed onto Marco’s rigid length.

Marco’s feet fell from Tom’s body and planted themselves flat on the bed. 

“So beautiful.” Tom whispered into Marco’s skin. He picked up the foil packet beside Marco’s hip and ripped it open; he rolled the condom onto himself, and turned back to Marco. Tom hooked his fingers into one leg of the panties, and tugged them away to reveal Marco’s pert ass. With his other hand he scooped up some of the warm lube. He used that hand to massage Marco’s entrance. 

“Tom, more.” Marco moaned. Tom continued to rub at Marco’s entrance only dipping the tip of one finger in for a second before pulling it out. “Fuck, Tom, please-” Marco squirmed in Tom’s grasp. His elbows resting even with his ears, hands settled just above his brown locks. Tom began kissing Marco’s inner thighs as he pushed one finger inside Marco. “Yes. More.” Marco demanded. 

“Not yet.” Tom said from between Marco’s legs. He nipped at Marco’s thigh and added another finger. Marco’s fingers twisted into his hair tugging on the strands. 

“Fuck, fuck! Tom. Need you. Now, please.” Marco begged, rocking his hips to meet Tom’s thrusting fingers. Tom thrust his twisting fingers in and out of Marco’s wet channel. 

“Yeah, okay.” Tom breathed. He removed his fingers from Marco, and tugged the panties from Marco’s hips. When they were finally off, he dropped them off the side of the bed to join the glass lid. Tom’s eyes met Marco’s; he was flushed, breathless, hands in his hair. 

“Tom, come on.” Marco said, pulling Tom closer with his legs. Tom grasped Marco’s hands and removed them from his hair. 

“No touching. That’s my job.” Tom said.

“Okay, I’ll be good. Just, please, don’t stop.” Marco begged.

“You’re perfect.” Tom told Marco, leaning over his lover and kissing him deeply. Tom took Marco’s legs in his hands and rested Marco’s knees on his shoulders. He kissed Marco’s knee as he scooped more lube onto his fingers. He spread it over the condom on this cock and turned back to his lover, “You ready?” he asked.

“Yes! Come one.” Marco whined, trying to pull Tom closer with his legs. Tom used one hand to guide himself inside Marco, the other holding Marco’s hips steady. In one smooth motion Tom’s hips were seated against Marco’s backside. 

“Okay?” Tom asked, his breathing ragged.

“Yes, just move.” Marco said in a rush, his hips flexing under Tom’s hand. His hands once again balled into fists. Tom set a slow, shallow rhythm. “Fuck, Tom, faster.” Marco breathed. Tom sped up his thrusts, more of his length moving within Marco. Marco’s hips trembled as they began to meet Tom’s faster. Marco’s breathless moans meet Tom’s ears. Tom matched Marco’s pace. 

“Fuck, Tom. I need to- to- fuck, let me touch you.” Marco said around a moan.

“Not yet.” Tom said, he leaned down and bit the base of Marco’s throat. His pace picked up again. Marco’s hands had fallen to his head again. 

“Tom, I’m close.” Marco said, his legs tensing on Tom’s shoulders. One of Tom’s hands reached above Marco’s head to the bow still tying his wrists together. With a quick tug the bow came undone. 

“Touch yourself.” Tom said into Marco’s ear, then leaned back. Marco followed Tom’s order; he reached for his erection, and with a few short strokes was cumming. Marco’s passage tightened around Tom and he came with a moan.

They both leaned against each other for a moment catching their breath. Tom kissed Marco’s forehead and slipped from him. He got up and went to the ensuite removing the condom and tying a knot into the top of it. The water ran for a moment and then Tom was entering the bedroom again with only a damp washcloth. He settled between Marco’s legs again and wiped cum and lube from between Marco’s thighs. He dropped the washcloth on the floor and cuddled up next to Marco.

“Thank you. You are the best present I’ve ever gotten.” Tom said to Marco.

Marco turned into Tom’s side and hid his face in Tom’s neck. “Your welcome.” he mumbled from his hiding spot. 

“Wait until you see what I got you for your birthday.” Tom said, fingering the red lace ribbon still on the bed. Marco’s head shot from Tom’s neck; he stared Tom in the eyes.

“What?” he questioned, a blush growing on his cheeks, the hood and rabbit ears finally falling from his head. **  
**


End file.
